In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a collapsible carrier for tools and other similar articles comprised of a flexible bag and a wire frame which is used in combination with the bag.
Tradesmen and craftsmen often find it necessary to carry multiple tools for practice of their trade. Various types of bags and containers have been developed to facilitate the transport of such tools. Often such bags or containers are fabricated from a fabric such as canvas or a vinyl material. Various designs of such containers or bags are available. Nonetheless there remains a need for improved designs and further the need for designs which are collapsible and may be folded for ease of transport and for appropriate ease of packaging in order to market the products.